pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - VSF Brigway
Please discuss the build and keep your comments to a constructive criticism level. Thanks! Nialiss 07:31, August 3, 2010 (UTC) : i think its useable, but try to avoid the BU somehow, and make this set-up more profitable. : ohh and i did some corrections 10:01, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::The cost of 1 BU spread out by the whole party is 500g. If you are doing it in HM like you should be, both drops from the chest should pay for your investment in the BU if you sell the drops to a merchant. Even if I did add a skill to each build to prevent the need of a BU, you would only make around a 500g profit which is nothing. So why even bother adding a skill to prevent the need of a BU? If you happen to get a rare drop from the chest, it would definatly pay for the 500g investment and much more. Thanks for the non-flaming response to the build, I rarely get non-flaming comments. ^^ Nialiss 10:22, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: yes, i just want to make it better in all respects than generalway, cuz i think this way has future. 11:05, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Using BUs for VSF makes me sad :(--TahiriVeila 01:58, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :could kill the other boss too...--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 05:56, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::i gonna test it with guildies, if i will have enough freetime at the weekend 06:27, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::@Tahiri. As stated above it's only 1 BU and a 500g investment. @Relyk. Yeah, I suppose you could kill the other boss if you want. Nialiss 23:14, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::: Think that would be more proffitable beating both bosses and gettting both chests that would deffinietly cover for bu and double chance for vs. that would make the run so much better! i wanna try this pm me john peter uryuu ill provide the bu for 5-10 runs :P-- 04:14, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Forgot to login to make that post above :P anyways why not make it a full sinway remove the vereta aura sin since you will bb the groups that will be getting the aoe and if the summoner make any minions they will die before they become troublesome; and replace it with a spirit manager that will keep fs and eoe up. Then take a a/mo with life bond and balth spirit or something along those lines that can bond the a/p so he can tank and ball the groups into a good corner or spot for a full spike? what do you think?--Jpuzimaki13 04:21, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::When the VA takes control of minions, it really helps with bodyblocking and can potentially do about 100 dmg a second via minions. The Spirits/healer that's already part of the group will keep FS up at a safe distance so it won't die. If FS goes down, then you will be faced with constant resing. The Spirits/healer can also provide pretty potent heals from a safe distance as well. I find that its much easier if the whole group of sins runs together and pulls the groups because the aggro is divided up and gives a much higher team survivability. As far as the A/Mo goes, I dont think it would be a good idea because you need as much energy as you can get and having 2 energy regeneration could pose a major problem with surviving. I will change the usage and have it say to kill the other boss as well as Justicar. Nialiss 03:26, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::a/mo can bond himself and gain energy....that would never be a problem. a sin with eoe and fs can lay them in strategic places like an area after the a/p has balled. you wouldnt need to worry about healing since your health would be extremely high from symibiosis and shourd of distress. 8 sins are enough for body blocking shoot even 5 sins are enough to body block and if minions died you would still get hit from the enemys death nova besides if you run the a/p with a/mo as a tank he can ball the entire room with justicar and his underilings and summoner would be dead with the rest. before he had a chance. also the a/mo would not need to worry about bonding until you have already walked to the boss area. so you can drop and recast at any time. since yould take little damage or none at all if using dark escape and shourd plus ee to keep health up.--Jpuzimaki13 04:17, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: also its going to be difficult getting the fs to the next boss unless its going to be a sin.--Jpuzimaki13 04:18, August 6, 2010 (UTC) disenchantment how are the permas going to aviod the spirit of disenchantment btw cause the pop up everywhere during the run. also you can not ee over the wall its not possible i should know ive tried><. tried my idea above didnt quite work out well either all though we where able to kill the boss we had problem with balling them up (mainly cause all the assassin fallowed the tank)(i was the tank).--Jpuzimaki13 07:51, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :I think they are relying on the disenchantment not hitting the same perma twice? With the sheer number of players running through with shadowform most if not all should make it through. Any shadowstepping move will not bypass walls. The only two skills which can are consume corpse and necrotic transversal. 15:37, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::run in zigzags like it says, its very easy to avoid spirits hitting you 19:05, October 19, 2010 (UTC)